


פה

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Translation, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, implied suicidal thoughts, נסיתי, קטן
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: .אתה עוד פעם חולם על רוח המות.אירו, לפני שחר(."Here" ,הסיפור הזה הוא תרגום של הסיפיור שלי באנגלית)





	פה

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211705) by [thesometimeswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior). 



> שפת אם שלי אינה עברית. אני עכשיו לומדת את עברית במכון שבו אני לא צריכה לדבר או לכתוב באנגלית, אז נסיתי לתרגם אחד מהסיפורים שלי  
> .לעברית
> 
> !אני מצטערת על טעות עם דקדוק או מילים  
> 

אתה עוד פעם חולם על רוח המות, חולם שאתה מתחנן, מתיפח, על הידיים והברכיים שלך, ’’בבקשה, אדוני, תקבל את החיים שלי במקום של החיים של הבני, לו–טן לא עשה שום דבר רע, אני האיש האשם, אני, תרשה שהוא חי, תקח אותי, בבקשה תקח אותי במקום שלו,’’ חלום שהראש של הרוח מגחך ונד

כשאתה קם (אתה לא מזעזע, אבל העיניים שלך רטובות באופן המעורר חשד), אתה מתלבש עם החלוק שלך באופן מתיש, ומטייל מעל הסיפון לנשום את המלח של האוויר לפני שחר

צוקו, עם עין שרופה שלא מזמן בלי רטיה וכן מזמן עצבנית, הוא שקט כשהוא רואה אותך. אחרי שנה בים, ההצגה הזות שגרתית. יש לילות כשאתה בוא מעל הסיפון ואתה לבד, כשאתה בוהה לים עד שאתה מרגיש את השמש לפני אתה רואה אותה––ובודאי יש לילות כשצוקו עושה את הדבר הזהה––אבל בדרך כלל אתם פוגשים פה בכבד ראש

.אתה יושב, גם שקט, מביא את הערכת תה שלך. (זה הרגל, עכשיו.) הוא יושב לפניך, לא מדבר אבל גומע ממשך

.אתה ביקשת למות, אבל אתה חי. לו-טן הוא מת, אבל צוקו הוא פה. צוקו צריך אותך, אז אתה תתאמץ להיות גם פה

**Author's Note:**

>   
> !!!תודה על הקריאה
> 
> !!!אני אוהבת תגובות
> 
>  
> 
> אם את/ה אוהב/ת את הסיפור הזה, ואת/ה מכיר/ה את אנגלית, בבקשה תשקל/י לקרוא אותה באנגלית. אני חושבת שהיא כנראה יותר יפה ויותר  
> !טוב בשפת אם שלי  
> 


End file.
